Forbidden One
by frozenfangirl97531
Summary: "You're not a normal demigod. There's no one like you." "No one's a normal demigod." "That's not what I mean."
1. Chapter 1- Jay

"Agghhh!" I groan as a kick hits my stomach.

"Rikki! Go!" my dance teacher shouts, kicking off his shoes. To my horror, instead of feet, I see hooves. He rips his pants off, and I brace myself. I don't hear "Ew!" or "WHAT?" so I look. And what I see is beyond explaining.

((he has HAIRY GOAT LEGS!))

"RIKKI!" he yells, and something nips the tip of my ear. A spear. Blood rolls down my face, and I kick behind me. I hear a groan.

"Rikki, come with me! Cleo, you too!" the dance teacher, Jay, yells. I follow him, running just as fast. But Cleo couldn't keep up. He groaned and picked her up and kept running. Cleo thrashed and hit his back, but he did nothing. I thought I was signed up for a stupid dance class because the owner was my father's friend. Not because a stupid goat could carry my best friend and I away to some camp.

"Rikki, Cleo, run through!" he cries as storm-like people materialize next to him.

"Storm spirits," he says.

"RIKKI, GO!"

And I go.

I feel guilty, leaving just about the nicest person in the staff there to die fighting "Storm Spirits," as the guy told me. I lay in the hospital bed, arm broken and swollen and a cut ear.

"What the heck is this? Where am I?" I say as he hands me a golden brownie. At least, that's what I think it was.

"Ambrosia. And this is Camp Half Blood." I stare at his big brown eyes, and his rugged features. I can't stop myself from thinking, "_He's hot_,"

"Who are YOU?" I ask.

"Kaleb. You?" he fumbles around for a bandage.

"Rikki. What's Camp Half Blood?" "

Oh, a place for children of the Greek Gods," he says nonchalantly. I stare at him, one, because he said it so calmly, and two, because like I said before, HE WAS HOT.

"I'm a son of Hephaestus. Not much, but it's good.I stay in camp. I can tell you haven't been claimed yet." I sigh and shake my head. What is he talking about?

**Hey, guys! This is my first PJO fanfic, so no hate yet please! MORE SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2- Claiming

"So, Kaleb." I repeat, trying to start a conversation.

"Yup. You know, you look good enough to go to the campfire today," he says, then immediately blushes. "By you look good, I mean you look healthy."

I smile and nod.

"So, that's where I'll get claimed or whatever?"

"Yeah. Your mom, I'm assuming, will claim you and you'll have a mark on your forehead," he says, cheeks still a little red.

"Who do you think is my mom?" I ask, then bite my lip. How would he know?

He coughs while saying, "Aphrodite,"

"Who's she the goddess of?" I ask, curious.

"Uh? Oh, um, I think Chiron wants to see you," he says. I roll my eyes.

A centaur comes in the hospital, and I gape at him.

"Hello, Rikki, I'm Chiron. I'm sure you had a nice stay at the hospital. Kaleb's a nice boy."

"Yeah. He is," I agree as he leaves the room.

"Now, listen, Rikki. I've heard you are dangerous. Certainly not a daughter of the big three, but another powerful one. Very powerful."

I stare at him.

"Anyway, I advise you stay IN CAMP," he says. "I have appointed Kaleb to lead you around camp. Don't go and do anything naughty, alright?" He winks and I gag.

"Kaleb! Take Rikki around the camp!" he yells, and Kaleb comes into the room.

"Okay, sir." He smiles at me and helps me out of the bed.

"This way, Rikki," he says politely, and I roll my eyes.

He drags me over to what look like strawberry fields.

"Strawberries? Really?" I ask. He nods.

"Yeah. It's kinda nice, don't ya think?"

I nod.

"I guess,"

We stay quiet, until I ask, "Why'd you take me here?"

"I don't know. It's just a place people go to be alone. And a couple couples come here too." He scrunches up his nose and gestures to a couple near us making out. I pretend to throw up.

"How old are you, Rikki?" he asks suddenly.

"15. You?"

"16."

We keep on staying quiet, then he leads me toward a tall building.

"Welcome… to the Big House," he says.

"Why so dramatic?"

"Because it's where Chiron asked you to stay until the campfire, which is in one hour. Do you want to check out a class first or…?"

"Uh.. Why don't you just show me around more?"

I say, then I sigh. How long is this going to take?

"Rikki!" Cleo calls.

"Cleo!" I yell, then run and hug her. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, Evan here was showing me around," she giggles and winks at the boy next to her. I roll my eyes.

"Well, let's go sit over there,"-I point to a random table-"near those girls."

Evan tries to say something, but we start over there anyway. We plop ourselves down.

"What are you doing here?" a girl with wayyy to much makeup on says.

"Um, sitting," I answer.

"Sorry about her! You're new here, aren't you? Well, we're supposed to have tables per cabin, but there's a table over there for the unclaimed. You can go over there," another girl pipes up.

"Thanks!" Cleo says, and we go over to a shabby table that seems to have been used a million times.

"How do we get food?" I ask, and a voice from behind me says, "Just think of what you want."

"Kaleb!" I say. "You startled me!"

"Just think of it!"

I think of the pepper vegan steak Dad used to make, and what I see makes me feel warm inside. I begin to cut it, but Kaleb interrupts me.

"You need to cut off a piece for the gods and put it in the fire."

I groan and walk towards the roaring fire. I cut off about half and it drops into the fire. The scent waves around the great outdoors, and I go and sit down.

"CAMPERS!" Chiron yells.

"We are happy to announce that Jay has returned from his mission with the one we've searched for, along with the other. Rikki, Cleo, please come up here!" he yells from the pavilion.

I awkwardly walk up there with Cleo, and the campers stare at me with their gaping faces.

"Why are you glowing?" I say, staring at Cleo. In an instant, her clothes change into a beautiful dress and makeup appears on her face. The table that we sat at earlier cheers, and Chiron gestures for her to move there.

"Rikki," Cleo stares back at me.

"What?" I say.

"Rikki, look behind you."

A group of girls and practically a million animals storm out of the woods. The group bows down at her, and the middle one speaks up.

"All hail Rikki West, daughter of almighty Artemis."


End file.
